Fan made story War never changes Chapter 1-10
Chapter 1 I get up and see my squad dead I grab my lancer and started looking around and spot locust. I ran for cover and started shooting and at that moment I remembered what happened to my squad. We were ambushed and me & Davie get away but everyone else died and when we was running Dave gets shot in the stomach. Then I carry him for a bit until a grenade sent us flying and at that time i ran out of ammo “crap” I said. So I activated my chainsaw saw a locust in half that was behind me. Then I put my lancer on my back and grab the locust’s gun then I use the hamerburst to shoot the other locust in the head. When I killed them all I bent over David’s body and grab his cog tags then do a little prayer then I get up take his ammo and all the ammo on the dead locust that I can carry then head back to my little base camp. Then I thought about my squad so head back to where they died and got their tags of them and did a little prayer for each of them. Then I said my last goodbyes and final head back to base I was now in a woods like are just 10 minutes away from base then I started to feel the ground shaking “oh crap”I said. Then a stock can up out of the ground but it had a bigger pod on it then a lambent berserker came out of it “do I have beer get a break” I said it then yelled at me and ran to kill me and in my head I said “I wish I had a hammer of dawn right now. PG.1 There I rolled out the way when it ran imulsion came out of its stomach. When I got to my feet I did not know it was right next to me so as I got up a tentacle hit me which sent me flying to a tree. I said “dang that hurt” when I landed I closed my eyes and then when I opened them up I say the chest open up pouring out imulsion then I reached for my lancer and then I got it I pointed it at its chest and loaded a clip in it. It did nothing to it I made it mad so it ran at and at that moment i said to myself “I am sorry Davie I couldn't make it back to base”. Then all of a sudden a red beam came from the sky hitting the berserker it screamed in pain then fell to the ground. I was happy at first but then i asked myself you shot the beam of red light. Then I heard the bushes starting to move I pointed my gun at the bushes then I saw a helmet it was a squad of cog soldiers the squads name was echo.They came running towards me to see if I was okey they had a medic on their squad he checked me out and said “It's just a scratch” he said. I guess all that training I took paid off. Then I talked to the squad leader and he asked do you have a squad I then showed him the tags “darn man sorry for your loss” he said. he then got on the coms and started to talk to a reven pilot and this is what he said “KR-15 this is echo squad” he said “go a head squad leader” the revean pilot said “we found the soldier we need evac over”. “In route to your position” the revean pilot said “copy” the leader said then I started to hear a revean coming towards us. We were in a open area so we could see the revean but then an explosion happened the raven was hit by a rocket from a reaver. “We're hit were hit everyone hold on we're going down everyone brass for impact” the raven pilot said then we heard a big boom and saw light were it crashed at. Then I say “what the world do I hever get a break like come on my entire squad is dead and I almost died by a lambserker now I got to dill with this flying piece of trash”. Then a soldier named Shaun said “ooo that's tough” then the reaver shot a rocket at is sending us flying. When I landed I got on my hands and knees and looked to my left and saw the squad leaders guts all over the ground I then took my lancer and shot at the rider of the reaver. It hit him and made him fall to his death the reaver then flow off. Then a soldier said “who is next in charge” no one spoke up so I said “I will do it” then a soldier asked what do PG.2 we do"? Then I told him we find the locust and get revenge for all of are fallen comrades and get of this god forsaken Island”. “Everyone gather weapons and ammo we need to move out before the locust come!” I said Me and a soldier named Tom got into a armadillo. There is at least eleven of us Shuan, Caral, LT.Sam, Medical Officer Timmy, Dallas, female officer Carla, Jhon, and me sergeant Wade Dallas,Timmy, Carla, John are in a pick up with a mounted machine gun on the top. Everyone else was in a apc we are in route to the crashed revean to see if anyone survived. 2 minutes later. We can see the fire from the crash site. When we get the are no body's I said to myself that's strange then I say "EVERYONE KEEP YOUR LANCERS READY I HAVE A FEELING THIS MIGHT BE A TRAP"! Earlier that night they heard a S.O.S this is what it said "this is KR-15 this a S.O.S gunner 1 is K.I.A and gunner 2 is M.I.A he fell out before we crashed I am badly wounded please send help". When we heard the message it was strange it was like he was made to say that and the reason why we say that is because you have to give you current position even if the other person knows or not. I thought he m\could not tell were he was at because of the fire around or the locust got to him and made him call out the S.O.S and killed him after he did the S.O.S and they are waiting for us. I then see a soldier coming out of the woods. I said "hold your fire!" the soldier then said "it's a trap" I the said "RUN PG.3 to the trucks". Then the pick up exploded It sent Carla and Timmy flying in to the dirt. Then all at once the ground opened up and locust came out of the woods It was a trap I told everyone to get to cover. I covered everyone when they went for cover. When I get close to a locust killed him and used his body as a shield and sent a round in to his friend. The locust made this sound that would make you grunt your teeth. Then a locust said "KILL THE GROUND WALKER"! Then all the locust gun's were pointed at me "OH CRAP" I said then all at once there MK2 lancers, hammer bursts, and retro lancers sent rounds into the locust's chest I used as a shield and made it's chest burst open. Some type of liquid shot me in the face it was like blood I then said "BRING IT ON YOU CAN"T KILL ME I'M A TRAIN"! I then backed away with what was left of the locust body and through it the side and dove for cover. I saw a bolstock pistol on a dead locust body I grabed it then got up and shot three in the head and shot one in the chest. I then reload again but i had one bullet in the gun I when got up and shot the bullet at a locust head it hit but it did not die. For a second I released how inhuman the locust look but once they were just like us before they were turned by the emalshin. It changed how they think, act, and look they some cool stuff like a retro-lancer turret and their battle strategy is genius. I am giving to much credit even the big ones are smart. The most dangerous ones are the Berserkers. As I was in cover I ran out of ammo then I asked Johnto through me a mag. After I reload I fired short bursts then PG.4 I thought of a plan. My plan is to flank them from behind that would easy because they are in front of us so they will not see it coming. If we succeed we will defeat them "Caral, Tom, and John go around the locust and flank them but do it quietly as you can". "YES SIR" they said when they got behind them Tom and John both thrown frags. When the frags exploded most of the locust were killed while in the fight Caral was about to shot until he was shot in the chest. It was a sniper in one of the trees Carla caped him in the head. It fell to the ground then Carla said "you suck at aiming you could have got a headshot". I then took ou my nasher and blowed one locust away then anothere locust came running at me with it's chainsaw running. I then quickly through my nasher to the side and took out my lancer and activated my chainsaw too then we started to have a chainsaw duel. I had only one way to win I kick the locust in the leg and know the lance out of the way and I then aimed my lancer at his neck and said "THIS IS FOR DAVIE".